Names
This List is a compilation of Names from Middle-Earth, either from Tolkien's books or from secondary works (i.e. the MERP modules).Some Middle-Earth Languages are very well devised while others are either just fragments or not worked out at all.So several of these lists are disputable.For example the Avarin and Nandorin Lists encompass elven names that seem obscure or seem to incorporate elements that are of non-sindarin and non-Quenya origin and might be Avarin or Nandorin, the final choice has mostly been made for geographical reasons (Names from Mirkwood and Belfalas are more likely Nandorin or Nandorin-influenced than Avarin).Other Lists were made by conjecture, either because the bearer of a name belonged to a specific culture or the name has strong similarities in Sound and spelling to a name from a known language, for example Names from Enedhwaith that were obviously of non-sindarin and non-welsh origin but have similarity to Names of Persons from the People of Haleth were guessed to be of old Gwathuirin (i.e. Halethian) origin. Adûnaic Names (Black Númenóreans, Dúnedain) Female: Adûnaphel Andramîn Ardamîn Azra Gamîn Imrazil Inzilbêth Mûrabêth Omîn Rhomîn Rozilân Sakaladûn Sakalûrê Ûndaphel Zamîn Zimrahin Zimrakhîn Zimraphel Zîrabel Zîraphel Male: Abattârik Abdakhil Abrazân Adrahil Adûkhôr Adûnakhôr Adûnahil Adûnarik Adûnazil Akallazôr Alarik Alukhôr _Amrahad Amrukhôr Ankhathôr Aradhil Arahad Arakhôr Araphôr Ardukhôr Arimûr Arkhâd Arkhâzil Azakhâd Balazôr Balzathôr Barazôn Belekthôr Belzagar Belzazar Borathôr Borazôn Dethôr Dezinôr Edrahil Erdukhôr Farâhil Galathil Gilgôr Gimilkhâd Gimilthôr Gimilzagar Gimilzôr Haldrahir Ibâl Idrazôr Imrahil Imralad Imralon Imrazôr Imrohir Indrazôr Kaldûrmîr Kheldrahil Khôradûr Khôrahil Khôraphil Lôkhazôr Malezar Mârahil Menezîr Midûrmîr Môrazar Mudûrmîr Mûrazôr Nîlardû Nîmradan Nurmîr Olrakhôr Olorakhôr Pharazôn Phorakôn Rôrik Sakalthôr Sakhôr Sarkan Sarkarphôr Sukhôr Takhûr Teldûrmîr Telkurhâd Tîrakhôr Tîrazôr Tôlmîr Tulzôr Ulkathôr Ûlonakh Ûrzahil Zimrakhil Zimrathôn Zôkhad Zôrakhôr Zôrakhathôr Zôrik Angmarian Names (Angmarrim, Hillmen) Female:Aer Ailin Ailbhe Aine Ailsa Ainge Airmed Anu Aobh Aoife Arranan Argoen Badb Banba Bannie Bechuille Becuma Befind Beteithe Birog Bláth Blathnath Boann Bonnie Braig Breen Breog Brenda Breng Bri Briam Briannan Brig Brigid Buann Bui Caer Cailleach Carman Cassmail Cayleen Ceithlenn Cesarn Cessair Cethlenn Cliodhna Colleen Curcog Danu Dern Dichorb Doirenn Domnu Durra Eab Ernmas Etain Etan Ethniu Eithne Fachtna Fand Fea Fiachra Fionnuala Flidhais Fótla Fuamnach Gaible Gillan Goibniu Goitne Grian Leanan Lian Macha Mona Mongfinn Rhyanne Shaleen Tughaib LiBan Macha Maga Meabel Meng Mesca Morrigan Nemainn Niamh Oicnis Rigru Sadb Scathach Scathniamh Scota Sgoith Sine Sinend Tailtiu Uathach Male: Abhean Adeyn Aed Ai Ailill Alldui Amergin Aodha Aonghas Ardal Arias Artrach Athair Baga Báir Balor Ban Bén BicFelmas Bith Bodb Bogan Brennan Bres Bresal Brogan Brách Braes Bram Brian Britain Brogga Boru Buan Buarainech Bura Cainte Cairbre Calatin Camaron Carr Ce Cennaigh Cethen Cethor Cian Cinard Cliath Coire Colum Conan Conn Corann Corc Cormac Cermait Corpre Cospatric Credne Crennan Cridenbel Croggan Cu Culainn Daedehel Dagan Daghlas Dar Darragh Deleadh Delbaeth Derg Dergcroche Derra Dian Dichu Dohe Dolb Donall Donn Dornog Duach Dubhglas Duffy Durrick Eadon Eaghan Easal Elatha Eber Elcmar Esarg Eochaid Eoin Erc Eremon Eriu Feghail FerDiad Fergus Fiachna Figol Finn Fionn Fintan Gael Gaidiar Gam Gebann Gleigal Goiridh Gordaigh Gruan Harer Iarbonel Ilbrec Indech Indui Ith Iuchar Iucharba Kalen Keemac Kermac Kern Kieran Kreg Labraid Lanaigh Leith Len Liam Lir Lodan Logaire Luachaid Luchtar Lugh Lughaid Lumban Maeltine Magmor Manannan Math Mathgen Mechi Miach Mide Midhir Miled Mongan Morthec Morias Neacal Nechtan Neit Nemed Niall Nuadan Nuadu Ocriallach Octriuil Ogma Oirbsen Ollamh Partholon Rabach Raogh Raghnuill Raonull Riagall Roighen Rory Ross Ruadan Rubb Rudrach Rudraige Samthainn Sencha Seinecaid Seinedáir Semias Sethor Sigmall Tadg Tethor Tethra Thob Tiabhal Torann Torbett Tor Treon Tuan Tuirbe Tuirnen Tuirenn Uaithne Urias Avarin Names (Avari, Stonefoots, Wood-Elves) Female:Ardana Ardanien Arvarien Dardarien Calendal Galathiel Ildanien Lomiran Loris Lysan Mormiresûl Nargalen Orrere Ravire Ricenaris Rilia Risil Sarkarxe Sazariel Sûldun Tara Terilaen Valsûl Yavekamba Male: Ardûval Arxdukanga Boah Calin Chrys Curugond Elmir Eloro Eol Ermon Erocil Erunil Fanar Ieric Jirdfos Khelekar Klaen Marwe Mirion Moraglar Moran Laurre Lyrin Morthrog Moru Mourmaelgax Nomikon Nuin Nuru Orcir Orfafor Oric Ruindel Selen Sûlherok Tareg Taurclax Tredeinos Tû Túvo Ulcamer Ulcathul Vaal Valglin Vallin Valnaur Valmorgûl Barangilic Names (Black Men, Blacklocks) female: Anbû Emûna Hilê Hirîs Lorîs Nûma Rikenâris Sankâlis Ûlrith male: Abûndal Abûdûr Abûshan Agôth Amâv Amâvlar Arkîl Arîg Busâh Dârok Dêl Derêi Enabrân Eshapâr Esfûr Esamû Ferît Gêl Hasâb Hembûr Kâmak Kâlin Klûth Indûr Ikûr Kâla Karâg Kêrek Latrôk Lô Lômîran Lômkûran Lrâna Makûbar Malezâ Marâi Mîn Môrbata Muhâd Mûtana Nêbaraca Nêslem Nêula Nêwul Ôrkir Rchâka Shâlar Shandamâl Shidûr Slûkrak Trôgdor Tûru Ûkan Ûlcathûr Ulfâx Ûlugu Ûmbin Ûrlaka Ûthmag Wimbûr Yâzan Zâka Drûghic Names (Drûghu) Female:Aru Bûra Grûna Dîra Eda Gês Igâna Mon Mônu Nûrga Ora Onrî Rêta Rîgha Rûgha Sûda Sûmu Tala Thena Tura Ûra Yûn Zâbi Male: Aghan Agĥar Agûnu Ari Bhâg Bhân Bhûran Brâm Buri Dhân Dhôr Dîn Dôb Durghân Êno Frûm Ghabran Ghâl Ghâr Ghân Ghân-buri-Ghân Ghîn Ghûri Gor Gorghân Îko Iôn Khôn Khûn Khûrni Kô Krôg Lâm Lân Lôga Lôk Mîn Nhâg Ôgran Ôm Ôn Or Ôra Padû Pôn Pragha Prûg Rhân Reghân Shêrl Shîn Shûl Sogrân Sûm Tebîn Tômu Tîga Tôri Twîr Trî Uri Ûro Edainic Names (Eriadorians, Dúnedain) Female:Aerden Andara Arlend Arma Bea Beldis Beleth Bereth Beril Brethel Blogath Cuisan Eilinel Elmar Elmelen Erendis Eudail Fentia Gamin Gara Gildis Halla Hannei Helda Immi Iovin Kara Lamril Lintinen Luinad Meleth Merle Mirin Nísi Oteris Regeth Rian Rogeth Romin Selin Sernesta Sirin Terrien Thoril Torendra Vetril Vinie Wilrith Zimrahin Male:Agathor Aldan Algan Algund Amlach Amarad Amrith Amthal Anaras Andróg Andvír Angan Angelimar Angelimer Arland Arleg Arthad Asgon Balan Balur Bandir Baragan Baragin Baragud Baran Barnur Barolir Begor Belegor Belemir Belen Beletar Beor Beran Bereg Beren Beretar Beroth Bondan Bornegor Boron Bregil Bregor Brelam Brend Breor Caradar Carthean Celemer Celimer Dairuin Damar Darin Dirhavel Doreorn Durag Durig Eben Ebor Edgarth Edrec Egetar Elasander Elgen Elgwain Elimer Enthor Eraster Erestel Erkam Faladan Falatar Faran Farandal Farenar Feoran Fimran Fordelin Fornagan Forweg Garan Garanar Gardeleg Gerse Gethron Gorlim Glurin Gothrol Grithnir Gundor Hador Halan Haldalam Hallaman Hallas Halmar Harach Harech Haran Haren Hathaldir Hathol Henderch Henthor Hinrel Hulorn Húrin Húor Imlach Imlahir Imrach Imran Ingar Kalmag Larnach Lothand Magor Malach Malan Maran Marach Mathed Merisan Merwai Micandor Mikelin Mikarel Mikel Monach Naranatur Nelen Nimredon Odelard Ogar Oget Orieg Orleg Pelisor Pelissar Radhruin Ragnir Ragnor Randon Rannor Rognir Rumlard Sadog Salan Sarkan Serecan Sindbar Skrykalian Sulgar Surnir Talbor Tarastar Taren Tarhad Thangan Thangar Tharagun Thelas Therge Trelas Trentan Tuor Ualgorn Ulbar Ulrad Ulrod Úrin Urthel Uthrin Veren Vergorian Vergorion Walvoric Werlar Enedhwaithian Names (Eriadorians, Dunlendings, Stoors) Female:Alis Anna Annis Arianrhod Aranrhod Arnive Blasine Brangaine Brangien Brangwane Blodeuwedd Branwen Bron Brunwen Bryn Caelia Ceincaled Caer Celia Ceridwen Creidylad Cigfa Danbrann Dimed Dindraine Dôn Dwynwen Egalaintine Eigyr Elaine Elyan Emerchred Eneyd Enide Essyllt Eun Evaine Fflur Ffraid Glyn Goewin Granwen Gringolet Guinevac Guincalet Gwenhwyfach Gwenhwyfar Gwennwyn Gwladys Gwydeth Heilyn Helyan Heliabel Hellawes Henwen Igraine Iseult Iweriadd Keincaled Laudine Llewen Luned Lyonesse Mabena Maine Mervyn Modron Mon Morgana Morgause Morvydd Nimue Niniane Norcadet Nwyvre Nyneve Orgeluse Parcenet Penardunn Ragnell Rhiannon Senyllt Tantalis Viviane Ygraine Male:Accolon Aedd Aeddon Afallach Afarwy Agloval Agravain Aguisant Amaethon Amfortas Amhar Amir Anir Antor Arawn Arthur Avaggdu Bagdemagus Balan Balin Ban Bedwyr Beli Belinant Benoic Bercilac Berilac Bertilac Bohort Bors Braith Bran Breten Breunor Briefbras Brimesent Brons Bruin Brunor Brute Brychan Bryttys Bucca Cadoc Cador Calogrenant Caradoc Carantoc Caswallaun Catigern Catwallon Cavall Caw Cei Cernun Cestuddyn Cilydd Clydno Coel Coil Coelmar Coldomac Colgrevanc Corbenic Cormoran Cornen Culhuch Custennin Cyllin Cynan Dagonet Derfel Dinadan Dinodas Doderic Dodinel Dodimas Drudwas Dryan Drystan Durnure Dylan Dywel Edern Edeyr Efnisien Eigen Eliwlod Emrys Enion Epinogres Erbin Erec Esclabor Escladoc Esclados Eudolen Euroswydd Feirefiz Felec Floyd Freichfras Gadarn Gaheriet Gaheris Galahad Galahault Galaor Galescalain Galeschin Garel Gareth Gawain Geneir Gildas Gilfaethwy Gingalain Glewlwyd Gorbadoc Gorbulas Goreu Gorhendad Gorlois Gormadoc Gornemant Griflet Gronu Guerrehet Gurgi Gwythyr Guinglain Guiron Gurhyr Gurlais Gwal Gwalchmai Gwar Gwendolen Gwennelon Gwern Gwanar Gwern Gwyn Gwawl Gwion Gwyar Gwydar Gwydion Gwyn Gwythar Hefaidd Helbran Hen Hendolen Hengroen Hoel Hu Hueil Huon Hywel Iago Idoc Iltud Iolo Kahedin Kea Lamorac Lancelot Landunet Lanval Lear Leddon Leflyn Len Leodegan Lionel Lisanor Llacheu Llamrei Llefelys Llew Llewt Lliaw Lludd LLwyd Llyr Loherangrin Loholt Lot Mabon Madoc Maelgym Maleagant Manawyddan March Marmadoc Marroc Math Matholuch Maur Medraud Meirchion Melehan Meliant Meliodas Mellt Melwas Menu Meriadoc Merimac Merimas Merlin Minoc Mogtalan Mordred Morganoc Morfydd Morholt Morien Morvran Mungo Mynio Mynogan Myrrdin Neutres Nidd Nissyen Nudd Owain Pellam Pelleham Pelleas Pellinor Pendaran Penpingion Peredur Pesk Plo Pryderi Pwyll Rhuawn Rhudda Rhydda Rhun Rhyg Rhyga Rion Ritho Rorimac Sadoc Safir Sagramor Sanddef Saradas Saradoc Segwarides Seredic Seredic Sevain Sibroc Soredamors Styvyn Talan Taliesin Taran Tegid Teirgwaedd Teneu Teyrnon Tharadoc Tor Tradelmant Tristram Tryffin Tryv Twy Uther Vortigern Vortimer Urien Yniol Ysgithyrwyn Yspadadden Ywain Far Easterling Names (Black Easterlings, Stonefoots, Blacklocks) female:Emûla Demîs Kodîs Kolân Khalân Khamîs Khamrîl Kodûldis Komîs Oerlîs Oervîs Ombrîl Taiî Vomîs male: Akûta Babûga Babûta Bâs Bhelên Bormûl Chorthûl Demîk Drâl Dwâr Dwêm Dwîm Enramûl Fangûl Granûz Gûan Helamân Khagân Khamâr Khamûl Khartûl Khernûn Khomûl Khorgûl Khorthûl Lianîs Loâl Lôfang Lôkang Mûar Mûral Nôm Nôn Oervîk Ondrâl Pibûl Rôlang Shôn Slîl Songhûl Sôngran Sorkûr Swîp Tanûk Tanâka Tanûl Tarân Thamûl Tûan Ûlfakh Ûpo Ulmûl Varâk Vrâk Vûr Wân Werûl Wîm Womâ Womûl Wômaran Yârk Forodwaithian Names (Lossoth, Forodwaith, Stiffbeards) female:Âmu Ansa Eija Eine Elin Ella Ida Ilma Ilta Jâna Kirsikka Mîmu Mirja Nea Nôra Ora Oskari Pinja Pirita Raija Rikitsa Rûsu Saija Sana Sanelma Sini Trimani Ulla Untamo Vôteli Waethryth male: Altti Aluenda Arre Arvo Âtos Bengit Bruka Culnum Dôgrib Ekka Emeli Esko Etu Frannard Grimk Gromk Hannu Häsikkä Heikki Ilmo Iri Jalmari Jani Jaska Juhani Jûoma Jussi Jyri Kaj Kalervo Kaleva Kauppi Kerkko Kimmo Jääsilmä Lailli Laulumistaja Launo Lassi Lauri Lennar Lufsen Mainio Manu Matti Menikko Mika Niko Oiva Okko Olavi Oskari Panu Parrakas Pasi Pentti Raimo Rauno Riimukäsi Rillit Sampo Santtu Tahvo Tapio Terho Tero Topi Turkka Ulkô Urho Urmas Väinämô Väinö Valio Valtteri Vämmä Vanha Isä Ville Ylermi Yrjänä Halethrin Names (Haladin, Gwathuirim) female: Adein Anrea Arlenni Berma Bravile Caima Carandae Cartmel Damah Derna Elharian Eniad Ferna Fentia Fiorel Balbered Halla Haleth Halwen Hareth Hunleth Ini Ioanna Iorinwe Merisan Merisme Miena Nedilli Ninen Nirnadel Noma Nunaib Orian Rogeth Talegi Talrenis Telethal Male: Agaldor Anvelig Arachon Arl Avranc Begor Belligel Bregor Borar Cadro Casselrim Cies Cinard Craier Cunart Daelech Dagir Desirim Dibin Dilan Dintam Divemal Dolimir Domar Dorlas Eion Eratil Fadon Forhend Froithir Gaertil Galdor Galhir Galsoim Gelir Gestir Glirhuin Glorin Gluran Guthir Gwarin Haldad Haldahir Haldamir Haldan Haldar Haldir Halgan Halgad Halifor Halmir Handir Harband Hardang Harec Haren Harran Hathon Heglin Helin Hirgrim Hiri Hundad Hundar Hundir Hunthor Hwain Iellec Ieroiba Ioinen Ladro Logar Marn Manthor Mengron Mortaim Mungrod Nidd Nivtur Obhel Orac Orne Pordin Purfin Randi Ranil Rongnir Ruil Rulart Runil Sagroth Sarrelic Serecam Sevim Sispar Solofhen Strunthor Sulgar Suralic Thelor Tigon Ulgar Varthor Walech Werlar Haradwaithian Names (Haradrim, Blacklocks, Ironfists) female:Abíra Amadicá Aména Anía Arzá Dégla Demarí Ianína Iezmín Múthanna Raziámin Sáleme Sámara Vígávril male:Absúmeir Acúrarí Agár Acíl Alcárin Alcmár Altír Amrúc Ancirtán Armeirtán Armeitdúr Barás Bartéc Caldúmeir Calíc Cálon Caióde Caiús Cáldor Cálic Camástel Carán Cáric Carnén Cáthol Cátub Célot Cerrec Cíath Cirmeirnúr Cóasun Cónebra Crád Crél Cunbesú Dalamír Damác Desinór Dúlo Esárc Esrá Falén Felés Ferít Galán Garíc Garlán Ghasán Hannad Haríth Harúth Hasáb Iamán Iasán Iasár Ífta Imát Iuldán Iubáir Ivíc Iérrec Incánus Iúnast Iusúl Lardín Lúthcan Mairán Mardát Marreth Marudír Másra Middat Meríot Merúl Mín Mórvar Murákir Musáb Nármur Omúl Opár Ordún Orít Ormón Ossím Pár Qamára Qusái Relórtin Sácur Sádin Sáid Sálem Sán Sárg Sébin Sélath Síron Sófan Súfian Súftas Súhair Súladan Talásc Talús Tamáth Tartás Tatás Télgir Temíloc Ténith Timmán Tólmeir Túfail Túlor Vál Vangír Vasnír Waqqas Wíatan Zein Khandian Names (Variags) female:Aivaisa Ovaisa Raishâ Ulruth male:Arig Asternak Azzad Baltab Balun Brodvaga Caliar Gorovod Hargrog Harvâl Kanhai Keiseimu Khursh Khurubra Kionid Luthkan Luthku Mionid Molluk Nazog Nomid Odavith Oldur Olriag Omad Oron Ovan Othour Ovag Ôvatha Ôthatha Sakhal Tarôk Tormog Tukrai Ulthug Ûonid Urdrath Ûrig Ûvatha Ûsriev Vakheraltan Vangaris Vargaelas Vronkhar Warlog Wastaph Khuzdul Names (Dwarves) Female: Azalidûm Bâiz Bîz Drîz Drûiz Drûz Ghamûn Grîz Harnekil Ibîv Ibîz Thîz Thîzt Unkîz Male: Ardûladûm Antharakûl Azaghâl Azakhâd Brûn Brûr Bûnd Bûndugal Bhûr Daram Dhebûn Dîbin Drûhar Drûhor Drûhr Fûl Gamil Ghâr Grûhr Grûm Grûn Gûrh Gûrn Ibîr Ibûn Ikûs Izin Karak Khanli Khâzi Khîm Khîn Khîrn Khôrni Kôl Kûl Mîm Obûn Omîm Ôrn Tûrukûlon Ûkhin Zeddik Zigildûn Zigli Zîrak Zôdik Zôrn Zrôr Nandorin Names (Wood-Elves, Snow-Elves, Green-Elves) female:Aithel Alm Annalena Arhendhiril Arinmîr Arophel Asduriel Brothwen Callanin Cambragiel Cherechyana Dolwin Ecuris Edhetariel Ehlissa Elisa Eslin Faelinoth Fanari Feawe Fendome Halharyn Havnis Hiraew Igandril Illinith Itaril Laithen Laurindel Lianna Lorfalma Mirnil Nandelí Narmire Nimrodel Olain Orrere Penemith Quesse Raendorie Rathmere Sarmith Simbiel Taramin Terieth Varmaldi Vasariel Wenirin male:Aderil Alderin Aldohir Amroth Arcamcrist Arcamir Archam Arculaglar Arculas Argemir Arthanand Asdur Bancadan Barandell Baraldrin Barlin Beldor Belebragon Beoraborn Beoracer Beorn Bornbeneor Breagla Breor Broehir Calandur Camaron Carihir Cariltar Celdrion Cirdas Civrui Clemendan Cogn Coibor Cyrondur Dan Daniros Danitharo Davnos Dernil Diernglir Dolgrist Durlund Eglavirdan Eldran Elefandil Ellollen Elor Elorn Eroder Faleriond Fanar Felardan Finculin Galad Galandeor Galion Garranon Girion Golodhlir Gorlin Hanedin Heladil Heleder Henelena Hevellon Hilvanar Hiradur Huithorion Iaugalas Irdaal Istagol Ithilbor Kaland Khelgin Lanthir Legolas Leigos Lisgarin Lithnandir Lomamir Londoroth Malkir Marados Melkir Mendal Namut Nardhol Nathir Nimilwen Númedur Orophin Opperith Penrahil Perdido Pherion Ringlin Roginor Rogir Ronindil Saeros Sethrian Sovorn Talin Tarminion Tarúdan Tauressar Tawgir Tensidir Terrin Talanthir Thalos Thancalion Thivur Thraear Thranduil Tinindil Tiralgar Tiranir Ulgar Uldros Valtramil Near Easterling Names (Balchoth,Rhûn Easterlings,Wainriders, Ironfists, Blacklocks) female:Ayitula Allit Duoerris Erennis Fiolla Frella Garlana Henva Hillia Hujai Jamukha Jasala Jeppa Jula Jirfelien Kadida Kaidia Kelai Mareke Meriya Mikel Rhona Shagelda Shanva Tuva Valla male:Adajo Amdûr Aran Aren Ari Aris Arpof Artri Atilik Avas Avos Baisheuin Balam Balan Barakat Bascam Begli Bisc Bleda Brûdhan Calinz Chosam Chosum Dasakûn Derrim Dûrthin Edgu Etha Ethacali Evit Figilu Filgo Gartog Gendo Gerdo Gizik Gontran Gorku Gorovod Gozef Grada Gradu Grallon Gras Grasti Grilic Grimling Guton Harf Harizän Hesnef Hestan Hilic Hodya Hossadam Huil Hûz Joghul Jorga Jos Juganoth Jyganoth Kalporin Karamar Kargi Katrisel Kav Kemik Khârsh Khûrthan Kilic Klalg Korl Kub Kustig Kuzu Makow Maraz Margoz Marig Meonid Mira Nafrati Natak Nedilli Neffar Nevido Ogdei Ogedei Oldur Orad Oran Orash Orbul Oyan Palman Palol Pebro Pultar Ren Rof Rolm Rozi Rûdaz Sadun Samêl Shârk Shakal Sharikan Sherkóz Shorab Shorob Skog Skulif Slabu Slovas Slubu Svelm Taichu Tarlo Tigkiz Tiglin Tosti Tumna Turga Turgarin Ukog Ulam Uldul Ulgin Ulor Ulrag Ulruth Ulthang Urdrath Urga Urig Urunshar Vacros Vargloth Varig Vezely Vilik Voscu Vurig Wafar Wargiz Warlog Wartik Wiliaruk Wiliatan Wiliazen Wumba Xaradra Yaban Yassi Yobad Yumruk Yurin Yurmuz Zaran Zarub Zhamik Zulal Zurtuk Éothéodan Names (Rohirrim, Beornings) female:Ainwyn Ainsyn Bearawyn Beawyn Brytta Cwén Derne Dernwyn Dunhed Éanfléd Édwyn Elfwyn Eofore Eorcnangild Ersyn Ethelwyn Freéawyn Fréowyn Galsyn Gelsyn Gambesunth Godwyn Haeldwyn Herufara Heth Hethlind Hilfwyn Hrethe Hwydwyn Léodyth Léofa Léofegild Léosyn Lufa Mefléd Malbicce Ósunth Óswyn Réosunth Rowena Sisewyn Sulwyn Sunthal Théodlind Withagild Wodegid Wesunth Withedis Withegis Wódewyn Wulfreda Wulfwyn Wulfrun male: Aldor Aldhelm Aldoric Aldwic Alnoth Baldor Barlóf Béhorn Belefleca Bémakind Béneric Béodoric Béogar Béor Beoraborn Beoracer Beorason Beorg Beorn Beornhide Beornan Beraláth Borc Bornbéneór Brandson Bréaga Bréohere Brothwen Brytta Celwine Ceola Ceorl Cheldric Colgrim Culbert Cuthan Cuthbert Cynebur Cynwald Cynwóden Daelgid Déomer Derna Doten Dréorl Ebric Ecegar Édgarth Édhere Édric Édwine Edwilbur Elf Elfred Elfric Elfwine Éodor Éoforn Éogaric Eolson Éorcnanwine Éordor Éoric Eorl Éowic Escstan Esgelféa Ethel Ethelstan Falfred Fenric Fern Folcmer Folcwine Fottred Fréahere Fréaláf Fréalár Frec Freca Frelson Fréobéort Frumgar Furn Fylric Gain Galmód Gein Gerdric Gisel Godda Godric Godwine Goldwine Gotshelm Gram Gréna Grimwása Guic Gydda Halfast Halfred Halifór Háma Heda Héden Hedric Heathane Helda Helden Hengist Hengwine Hergest Hestan Hláfod Horsa Hrothgar Iseren Léowine Lodéor Mera Mote Mott Mund Nesan Nudan Octa Offa Ósgar Óslaf Ósric Penda Rafe Redgest Retha Retigshard Rodric Rofwine Roin Seolfaric Saeric Sigward Slawson Snotor Stybb Stybba Swéorson Swithwulf Sylbrand Sylfarric Thanesléag Thaswulf Theodgar Théodlindáf Théodmer Théodric Théoren Thregar Thredgar Tellenduman Toki Tyna Uglicwulf Ure Waen Ward Wecca Wesson Wesun Wiglaf Wigstan Wilda Witbert Witstan Wódegar Wóderic Wódhére Womba Wraec Wulf Wyldric Wynel Northern Rhovanian Names (Dalemen, Lake-Men, Dúrin's Folk) Female: Aisunt Astrid Attlidís Bergund Briost Borgenda Cár Dumfa Durlund Edda Fenia Forndís Fulla Gunnild Hel Huld Inger Iord Iul Lofun Menia Reka Retha Riggrafen Rindasuth Runnál Sárgrid Sílwin Strenia Sult Sundrid Suthtala Synrid Tala Taska Thidlind Thokk Wár Widdís Widís Wigdís Ulfris Ulfrun Urd Male: Agi Agin Aldurek Alf Alfwin Allrek Alwís Anár Ásgeir Aski Áslaf Áswin Austri Bain Báli Balli Bandur Barald Bardir Bardrin Barlin Biaralaf Bréf Brólin Bórin Bulin Búri Dag Dólgi Dómur Dwóin Dúi Einhári Eirek Elgur Farald Fegin Feldur Fórin Fraelsen Frég Frégin Frérin Frór Fulin Fúrin Fylli Fyllrek Gandalf Gairin Geirin Geiri Gelin Gerdrek Greni Grór Grórin Gullstaf Gúrin Hakon Hannar Hálrin Hamrad Hár Háraldin Hárek Hárkarl Helbrand Helgi Helgin Hennar Hogni Hrolfur Iarl Ini Iornrek Iotungast Kiar Kynodin Leif Marháni Medrunár Míki Mimir Náin Náli Nár Nári Nárri Níd Nordri Ódgeir Ódrek Óin Ormar Ottur Ragnár Ragnir Randgeir Raudgeir Raudrek Regin Rikirek Rindgeir Riudrek Rognir Rugi Rygir Sigmar Sigrad Skioldli Skullif Sudri 'Surnur Thár Thidgeir Thidlindaf Thidmar Thidrek Thingrek Thóin Thorag Thorifal Thrallin Thralling Thulur Tíli Uggrulf Ullerek Ulf Ulfrek Wardrek Westri Wiglaf Wili Wilihelm Wilimar Wilirek Yggand Old Easterling Names (Bórians, Uldorians, Shrel, Sea-Easterlings) female: Allid Frella Fulda Gralis Korbrild Lada Ogel Tula Ullis male: Bór Borda Borhan Borlach Borlad Borthand Bregga Brodda Drari Falen Fregim Fregin Gradda Grebba Grimling Grolin Gudda Khain Kurtan Krulla Lorgan Mirra Obad Oran Orbul Tumna Turga Turgarin Ulam Ulas Ulda Uldor Uldul Ulfand Ulfang Ulfast Ulgan Ulgar Ulgor Ulgin Ulor Ulrac Ulrag Ulruth Ulwarth Ulwas Urga Wafar Warlog Wumba Old Gondorian Names (Mountainmen, Coastal-people) Female: Araet Betheal Bethlan Beus Bretel Caen Caere Cea Clin Daer Derra Emacha Fecandra Gaen Gillan Grannen Heth Irn Iska Lain Lufa Mikeli Maeflad Miren Neld Onre Orden Retha Shabla Sogra Sisin Tasca Urmae Usca Usla Yganna Yova Yora Yornva Male: Aeghan Aisteac Amplag Ancu Argan Arni Baen Balian Breorch Brontring Buldar Caerch Caerd Camhach Camhan Camhed Caramach Chaem Cleg Cober Corl Cormacar Craum Corutar Crognu Cudin Denathir Dobiach Dostir Duacam Durger Duros Duvos Egwar Elanta Erastoch Fego Findar Finwan Forlong Fremdang Fumall Galf Galadach Gehdarn Geiri Goldang Gorgirich Guich Hazad Haedrech Haegu Hescen Hogo Holf Hundil Hurdil Imkel Kollan Kurf Lanhach Larras Linnad Lomenech Lomros Mach Marvu Merro Miall Micharel Mogru Motech Naum Ogmal Ogoran Om Orgaron Parnil Pesk Olanin Ormig Portan Rech Rodin Semarg Serogal Shaug Sisimmion Sogru Subud Sumil Suvac Taren Tarlang Tarlann Tarr Teigor Thebo Thirrio Torach Torich Torang Tovig Trazen Trelas Treru Ugal Ulgar Virloch Wailu Weriach Zafor Zeddik Old Rhovanian Names (Northmen) female:Alvira Amalavinta Ansvinta Attacausia Attahis Iska Linsvinta Lithumavi Marhsuinta Reisvinta Svintala Thiudahis Thiudalindia Thiudamarhi Thiudanantia Vairthamavi Vaurdumavi Veinasvinta Veniasvinta Vidasvinta Vidumavi Vinitsvinta Viriasvinta Vulfa Vulfhis Vulfruna male: Aivareik Akareik Alboin Ansoin Armanareik Athaulf Attagavia Attavulf Athugavia Audharya Authila Bair Baira Baurgavia Bauthila Beidareik Bogigavia Hildwini Framwini Friuhari Friuharya Gardila Guthagavia Haithila Hacila Harigast Itangast Liudareik Marhcavia Marhreik Marhwini Marhvulf Matila Odoreik Odogavia Odovacar Othalgavia Radigast Radireik Rauthreik Rikireik Saireik Saivareik Sigradivia Sigvard Skildila Thiudalindav Thiudamarhi Thiudareik Trigoreik Urila Urnreik Vaireik Vallareik Valthari Vidugavia Vidumarhi Vidureik Viliareik Vindila Vinitharya Vulfila Vulfo Vulfreik Vultreik Wacho Wamba Wutharya Wuthila Orcish and Black Speech Names (Orcs, Trolls, Men of Mordor) Quenya Names (High Elves) Sindarin Names (Sindar, Dúnedain) Western Rhovanian Names (Woodmen, Hobbits) female:Adaldrida Adallinda Adelheid Alswinda Amaleswinda Ansegard Ansetrude Ansewinda Audofleda Basina Begga Benechilde Berenga Bertha Bertrada Burgundefara Childegard Childegund Chiltrude Cilla Clothild Cunigunda Emma Engelberga Ermengard Ermengilda Ermentrude Fara Fastrada Gambeswinda Genofeva Gersvinda Gisela Gude Gudula Gunda Gundrada Heidewine Herleva Ingeltrude Ioveta Leusine Leubsunde Liutgarde Madelgarde Mechtild Menelgilda Nantechildis Oda Igiva Olphruna Othegart Plectrudis Radogund Reusewinda Rica Rosamunda Rothaide Rotrude Segis Swindala Theudeberga Theudelinda Theudemute Theuderada Ullis Waldrada Willa male: Abbo Adalbert Adaldag Adalgrim Adelard Agobard Alberan Alberic Alderic Albewin Alderin Aleric Algen Allowin Angilbert Anno Ansegisel Ansewin Arbogast Arcolph Arol Audowin Augismund Baldolph Bandobras Basso Bauto Bavo Behren Behrin Behring Bernard Berneprand Bernebrun Berno Bernegar Bernolph Bero Bertin Besso Boffo Boso Bovo Broco Brogo Bruno Carloman Carol Carollo Charibert Childebald Childeprand Childeric Childewin Childilo Chilperic Chlodomar Chlodowig Chlothar Chrodegang Cyr Dado Dagobert Dodo Dolewin Dulomar Drogo Ebbo Eben Eboric Ebroin Ebrolph Einard Elgert Elimar Emme Emmeran Erchenwald Ermenfred Euric Eutegast Fardolph Faro Ferdinand Fileric Filibert Filigrim Filibald Filibrord Filihad Filihelm Filiric Flodoard Folcard Folcemar Folmar Fredegar Freuwin Fredegis Fredolin Fulbert Fulc Fulrad Gardo Garo Garondo Gerebert Gerdo Gero Gerold Gerondo Gerse Gifemund Gisebod Giselin Giso Godebald Godun Goisfred Goldewin Gollo Gosebert Grifo Grimald Grimbald Gunteram Gunteran Gunter Hagen Halinard Hertemut Hasso Heidewig Helinand Heribert Hincemar Huebald Humbert Hunald Imbert Isumbras Lambert Lebewin Ledeger Leudegar Leufred Leuteprand Leutard Lothar Lullo Mallobaud Manswed Marderic Margisern Marolph Medard Meginard Meran Merro Nitard Nordebert Norebert Notgar Odegar Odelard Oderic Odo Odoph Odemar Olphilo Olpho Olpheric Olpheram Orderic Othello Otho Ouen Paladin Pancoras Pantoleun Pepin Peregrin Piligrim Pippin Poppo Radigis Ragenfred Raco Regibrord Regimar Reginald Regiraban Remi Reumar Richeric Richomar Ridomar Rideric Rotegar Rotehad Roteric Samo Segimar Sicho Sigard Sigebert Sigemar Silaberic Suger Swidbert Tassilo Tassolpho Taurin Teleman Tescelin Thal Thankemar Theudard Theudebert Theudegar Theudegaut Theudemar Theudenand Theuderic Theudolph Theuran Tilo Turpin Uffo Ulgar Varen Waiofar Waldolan Walo Waloric Waltegaut Wambo Wandregisel Wedeast Werinbert Wibert Wichoman Wigelaf Wigolin Wigard Zwentibold Westron Names (Eriadorians, Hobbits) female:Aster Bell Belladonna Clara Cleva Cora Daisy Dora Effie Gleefa Hilda Holly Irma Maisy May Meryn Minna Nora Peppa Primrose Rose Shelley Silvi Tavla Tarla Tina Walfa Willow Wolfa male: Alfward Alger Andwise Balbo Barley Barney Barry Behrin Bernar Beorh ert Bilbo Bingo Bisc Bob Bork Brisso Brusso Bungo Cadro Cober Cobman Curl Domar Drago Droggo Drusso Duran Durger Duroc Ector Edric Effen Elged Elgin Erling Fain Gabbon Galf Gam Gambly Gamwick Gamrich Gannon Geer Geoff Godfrey Godwin Grannen Hal Halfast Ham Harry Helin Henry Hob Hobson Holf Horry Ian Ingold Kember Kerry Ladro Largo Len Longo Lurco Lurgo Mardo Marl Marler Marlon Mat Meldin Merro Mino Moff Morl Mote Mott Mungo Nig Ninko Odo Oswy Pablo Pad Paddro Radi Rally Rayf Rello Rudi Rush Saddro Sam Samwise Sevin Sherl Smardo Stam Stem Tallow Tavlo Thebo Thoddo Tobold Tol Tolman Tom Tor Ulno Werlar Wesson Wilbur William Wilner Wistan Category:Languages